


Take My Breath Away (You Know I'm Bound To Choke)

by larrinfinity



Series: Off-screen [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, and such a dysfunctional human being around Even, because this is short but there's LOADS of that, have fun reading awkward Isak, wow Isak is such a shit flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrinfinity/pseuds/larrinfinity
Summary: Whatmaybehappened after The Almost Kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr post [here](https://evaknaesen.tumblr.com/post/155776478122/2-off-screen-series-what-maybe-happened).
> 
> Title and initial chapter lyrics from 'DKLA' by Troye Sivan

> Take my breath away,   
>  you know I’m bound to choke  
>  When I close my eyes   
>  I still see your ghost

**Fredag, 20.52:**

He can feel the baited breaths between them like static at the ends of his body. The air is charged with anticipation and Isak’s wondering when space went from being so relative to completely nonexistent.

His mind has lost track of how many moments existed between the moment he last said something and the moment Even got so impossibly close; time has merged into one and he can still hear the faint plead in his own voice when he uttered Sonja’s name, a last whisper, a last trial at pretending it doesn’t affect him. Did Even even hear the silent words behind it?

Even’s somehow even closer, the threat of a kiss making every nerve ending on Isak’s body light on fire. _Is this really about to happen?_  His eyes close of their own accord, his mouth moving to Even’s by some magnetic pull, and once he feels the first touch-

There’s a _bang_ from the living room. _Fuck_.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

He doesn’t spare Even one single look as he rushes to where the sound came from, stopping only when he sees Noora standing in the middle of the room, looking tired and deceased. Even’s presence behind him is as noticeable as ever, his body reacting to him independently of Isak’s will.

He’s so scared Noora will just look at them and _know_. It’s probably all over his face how utterly _lost_ he is.

“Um- what?” he tries to say, but his voice comes out too rough and barely there.

Noora seems on the verge of tears, and Isak doesn’t know _what to do._ He can barely handle whatever is happening to his own feelings, let aside someone else’s. He needs to call Eskild.

_Oh_. Noora’s looking at him. And then at Even, her eyebrows raised in questioning.

“This is- um. Even, Noora. Noora, Even.”

Even moves his body so he’s able to offer Noora his hand, except he doesn’t _move forward_ , instead just leans in, the outline of his body pressing slightly against Isak, shadow towering over him.

“Where’s Eskild and Linn?”

“Everyone just left for a party.”

She raises her eyebrow further. “And you stayed?” _Alone? Together?_

Noora doesn’t say those words, but Isak hears them clear as day. He _can’t breathe_.

“I was going to take the bike. Was just cleaning up,” Even snorts a laugh behind him, and for the first time since the _incident_ , Isak looks at him. For some reason he’s extremely amused. Isak diverts his eyes when Even glaces at him. _He’s still too close_. “Why are you here, anyway?”

That seems to erase the mischief in Noora’s expression, as she completely dismantles at the question.

“William and I… are on a break.”

_How the fuck is Isak meant to deal with heartbreak right now?_

“Oh, that’s- shit. I’m sorry. I can make you some coffee, if you want?” he sounds like an absolute _idiot_ , and he _knows_ it. If the nudge Even gives him is anything to go by, he thinks so, too.

“That’d be really nice, Isak. Thank you.”

Even moves behind him, shoulder pressed to the doorstep and hands hanging by his side carelessly. Isak tries not to think of those hands on the side of his face, sliding up to his hair and pulling him in-

“I should probably go, y’know. Sonja will be calling asking for me anytime now.”

_Ah_. And that’s precisely the sound of Isak’s heart dropping all the way to his stomach, _again_. Two minutes, was it? How long his bubble lasted for this time. That’s a record, he’s getting there. Maybe at some point he’ll even be able to stop the bubble from building up altogether.

“Yeah,” he agrees, looking at Noora. “I’ll just,” he motions to the door, as if Even couldn’t walk the _five steps to it all on his own_ , but Noora nods anyway, offers him a small smile.

“I’ll boil the water.”

She walks past them before they’ve even moved from the doorstep, Isak frozen to the spot and not knowing what’s worse: having to endure Noora on his own, or having to do so to Even. He doesn’t think he can keep a straight face for the following seconds, in neither situation.

Isak takes the first step and, in cautious feet, makes it to the door, every limb of his still on alert mode. He can’t figure whether Even was fucking with him again, or if that’s just something he _does_  and Isak took completely out of context. In either scenario, though, Isak’s made it clear what is it he wanted, and he can’t believe how much of a _fool_  he is.

_I’m the Emma to his Isak. I’m that annoying person he’ll keep trying to get rid of_.

“So, um. Enjoy the party?”

“Can I have your number?”

Isak instantly looks up. “What?”

“Your number. Can I have it?” Even looks as if nothing’s happened. How does he do it?

“What for?”

Even tilts his head and rests his hand on the wall next to Isak’s head, his body leaning forward again. _Does he not understand the concept of personal space?_

“To message, Isak. That’s what people use their phones for. To talk to other people.”

Isak allows himself a small smile before Even offers him his phone.

“Here,” he says. “Give me yours as well.”

Isak feels his pockets for his phone and quickly takes it out, offering it to Even as he takes his in hands and types down his number, gives it back to him. Instead of leaving right away, though, Even keeps watching him.

“I suppose you’re not coming to the party, then?”

“No, I. I should probably, y’know. Talk. To Noora. See what I can do.”

Even raises his eyebrow, biting his lips in order to contain a smile, and Isak just doesn’t know what’s happening.

“Ok then.”

Isak nods. “Yeah.”

Even smiles harder, mirroring Isak’s nod. “I’m leaving then, but we’ll text later, yeah?”

_Why does it feel like something’s completely off?_ Fuck, Isak can still feel the energy building up inside and around him. _Is it just him?_

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Ok,” Even says, and for a split second, or maybe for a small eternity - fuck time and its relativity, honestly - his lips press to Isak’s cheek, not far from the corner of his mouth. _What would they have felt like on my lips?_  “Bye, Isak.”

Isak doesn’t reply.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, if you enjoyed it, leave some love ♡ and come [talk to me](https://evaknaesen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr xx


End file.
